


Pride-full

by starrypawz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pride, Pride, Pride 2019, Pride Parade, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Crowley, Aziraphale and a pride parade they both claim they didn't visit on purpose





	Pride-full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semper-Draca (PhantomArchangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomArchangel/gifts).



Aziraphale was in danger of being swept off his feet and ending up heaven’s knows where. Wait that wasn’t a good phrase, from his experience heaven seemed to know just about everything. Although he honestly wouldn’t have minded one little bit if he had been swept off to somewhere unknown. He wasn’t really one for crowds but there was just so much going on and everything was just so… bright it was downright delightful. 

And then somehow even in amongst all this he spotted a lean figure, dressed all in very well fitting black and leather, even in the summer warmth. Narrowly avoiding being swept into a procession of drag queens he crossed over. Not running or anything mind you or walking in any way that conveyed he was going there on purpose, no, he was just happening to be strolling and that just happened to take him towards him.

He didn’t say anything as he took a rather familiar spot by Crowley’s side.

“Hello Angel,”   
He cleared his throat, “Fancy seeing you here,”  Aziraphale caught his lip for a moment and let out a sigh, “There’s a lovely second hand bookshop around here, that’s why I am here, and then I noticed this and I just had to take a look and what a coincidence you are here too-”  

“What’s with the hat?”

“The… hat?” He paused for a moment and reached up pulling the rainbow striped beanie off his head,  it seemed a little big but from what he had noticed that seemed to be the style of the time amongst younger people, “Oh that, _that_ , I came across a lovely woman with a stall and you know how I like to support small businesses, and I could do with a new hat for the winter”

That was somewhat of a lie, Azirphale did like to support small businesses, but he didn’t necessarily _need_ a hat, sure he owned hats but that was more to blend in, he didn’t exactly need one for the basis of keeping warm or anything of that manner. He had _wanted_ the hat however.

 _Wants_ were not a very angelic thing at all. But then this was just a hat.

Crowley turned to raise an eyebrow at him. Azriaphale noticed the glasses, the usual dark ones replaced with something… rainbow?

“Do you like them?” Crowley grinned, “They just happened to catch my eye, oh don’t look at me like that I did _pay_ for them,”

“May I ask about the paint?” He tilted his head a bit at a rather well painted rainbow on Crowley’s cheek.

“It seemed… hip and cool and you know me, resistance isn’t really my bag,”

“Does that have… _glitter_ in it?”

“Oh it does?” Crowley shrugged as if he hadn’t in fact brought this paint a month prior after a lot of careful research and had especially decided he needed something with glitter in it, “Anyway I came here for a spot of temptation really, as you do.” Crowley stuck his hands into his pockets, “I mean… seems a bit _lustful_ you know, maybe a bit _prideful_ sure your lot wouldn’t approve that much.” Crowley paused, “Just out of curiously what do you think?”

“I… rather like it actually it’s rather joyus and it’s nice to see humans coming together to celebrate togetherness and diversity and… love,”

Crowley smiled and said nothing for a few moments as they watched the parade going on around them,  I like that little badge on your lapel, you should keep it”

Aziraphale pulled at the lapel of his white jacket, taking a look at the little rainbow heart with ‘Love is Love’ written on it that someone had handed to him as he’d made his way through.

“It is rather… hip and cool isn’t it?”

Crowley tapped his foot a few times, hands still in his pockets before he spoke again, “Oh I noticed a bookstall as I was walking around, we could take a look if you want?” 

 


End file.
